


Пока темно

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Света нет. Будьте, кем хочется".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока темно

**Author's Note:**

> По 7-ой серии.  
> Вдохновила песня So Cold группы Ben Cocks.

Свет погас во всем городе. Джек сидел на ступеньках чужого дома и слышал, как неподалеку Люсинда выкрикивает его имя. Ищет дурочка. Джеку ничего не стоило подать ей знак, что он совсем рядом. Но он не двигался с места и продолжал молчать. 

– Это, правда, Вы? 

Джек обернулся и увидел ступенькой выше девушку с бутылкой вина.

– Забавно, да? – грустно спросил он.

– Света нет, – сказала незнакомка, делая глоток. – Будьте, кем хочется.

«Кем хочется», – повторил про себя Джек и поднялся. Пробираясь во тьме через толпы горожан, он торопился к дому на набережной. Это был единственный шанс. Пока в городе темно.

Подбежав к дому, Джек остановился. На крыльце сидела знакомая фигура.

– Джозеф! – позвал он, и парень подскочил на месте.

– Мне не нужны неприятности, – испуганно сказал он.

Джек подошел ближе, притянул его за ворот пальто и поцеловал. До этого момента он даже и не подозревал, как сильно ему не хватало Джозефа.

– Света нет, – произнес Джек и взял любимого за руку.

Когда они познакомились, все не казалось таким сложным. Они танцевали среди толпы в свете мигающих прожекторов, а потом целовались как сумасшедшие в вип-залах. Они срывались с вечеринок, когда те были в самом разгаре, и ехали в дом на набережной, поднимались в квартиру под самой крышей и забывали обо всем. А потом Джек ушел на войну с Г.Е.Ф. Так хотел отец, этого желал и сам Джек. Ведь этой страной нельзя править, не имея воинского звания и громких побед за плечами. Джозеф переубеждать не стал. Он вообще никогда не спорил. Он позволял Джеку принимать решения и молча с ними соглашался. Джозеф даже почти смирился с тем, что по возвращении Джек его избегал. Почти. Потому что все равно искал встречи. Джозеф приходил в клуб в надежде встретить его. Джек часто видел, как тот стоит у барной стойки и всматривается лица окружающих. Джек прятался, стыдливо точно подросток, и ненавидел себя за это. 

И теперь было почти болезненно прекрасно вновь прикасаться к такому знакомому телу, ощущать горячие руки на своей коже, целовать мягкие губы, двигаться в унисон, срываясь на стоны. Джек мечтал, чтобы свет не вернулся никогда. Потому что только здесь, в доме на набережной, в этой квартире под самой крышей он был по-настоящему счастлив. Не надо было скрывать чувства и эмоции, можно было быть самим собой. Не наследным принцем, не майором Бенджамином, а просто Джеком.

Джозеф повернулся во сне, закидывая на него руку. Джек погладил рыжую макушку. Сам он не собирался спать в эту ночь. Она походила на прощание, которого у них так и не было. Джек хотел запомнить этот момент тишины и умиротворения, тепло тела Джозефа под боком, запах его парфюма, его мягкие сонные объятия. Потому что в той жизни, в которую собирался Джек, ничему из этого места нет. И, словно ставя точку, все осветилось. Проклятый свет вернулся, унося с собой иллюзию свободы. 

– Тебе пора? – спросил Джозеф, садясь в постели, не обращая внимания на то, что одеяло сползло.

– Свет включили, – ответил Джек, застегивая куртку.

Он прошел мимо кровати прямо к двери, мельком взглянув на оголившиеся ноги. Джек уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Джозеф вновь подал голос.

– Просто скажи мне, это было по-настоящему? 

В горле встал ком, но Джек заставил себя ответить. Хотя бы сейчас, напоследок.

– Ты – единственное для меня настоящее, – севшим голосом произнес он.

Джек не стал смотреть на Джозефа, боясь дать слабину и передумать. Он вышел в коридор и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Свет включили, и теперь принц Джек больше не мог быть тем, кем хочет и с кем хочет.


End file.
